


Special Services

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adrian Harris just gets off watching Stiles mow shirtless, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Play, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent Watches, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cuckolding Ken Yukimura, Depending on client, F/M, I hope I didn't miss anything, Infidelity, Narrative, Oral Sex, Pegging, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Some do not know at all, Some husbands participate slightly, Some of his clients are married, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Stiles reflects on his lawn care clients, Voyeurism, Who receive "special services", role play, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles' dad suggests he get a summer job, Stiles starts a lawn care service. He didn't expect to begin offering special services to many of his clients, but he's definitely not going to complain about the extra money or the sexual education he's receiving from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Services

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirasmalydia (BansheeLydia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts), [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> I blame Kirasmalydia & Eeyore9990 for encouraging me to write this filthy little story I had in my head. They are bad influences. This is just porn with possible Sterek coming in the future. Maybe someone will enjoy this?!?!? If not, sorry! I had to write it to get it out of my head!

This summer is turning out to be extremely profitable. When Dad first told him he needed a summer job to make some money before joining the academy in the fall, Stiles honestly didn’t expect things to turn out the way they have. But he’s been banking serious money _and_ getting so much experience that it’s totally worth all the hours of hard labor. The lawn service idea had actually been Scott’s since Stiles used to mow lawns for pocket money when he was like twelve, but one day of trying to help had proven too much for his best friend’s asthma, so that left Stiles on his own. It means not splitting profits, plus it has the added bonus he hadn’t expected at all, not that he can tell Scott about that. He can’t tell anyone about his special services since his discretion is the reason he’s so successful.

The first week had been hard because he’d had to figure out the right way to plan his schedule and get used to doing such physical labor with the summer sun beating down on his back. He remembers the terrible sunburn he got after one day of mowing three lawns, a mistake he hadn’t repeated. There had also been the matter of trying to build up a client base as an amateur in town when there were two professional companies already in business, but that had quickly turned out not to be a problem at all.

The first client who had approached him about offering a special service for a very nice bonus had surprised him, and he’d shut it down before evening thinking about it. Later that night, he’d been unable to think about anything else. There had been hours of research to figure out the exact legal specifics about accepting money for special services, and he’d figured out it was totally legal if he was paid for some actual work and the special part was just a freely given bonus. After all, he’s eighteen now, so he’s an adult in the eyes of the state of California. The next day, he’d stopped back by that client’s house and lost his virginity to Greenberg’s mom after watering her plants. 

Now, two and a half months later, his schedule is completely full, and he actually has a waiting list of clients whose lawns need attended. He generally only takes referrals now that summer’s nearly halfway over, knowing it’ll mean extra money plus those special bonuses he really enjoys. Of course, the waiting list are legit clients who prefer his cheaper rates compared to the more professional companies in town, and he does occasionally take one of them on if he’s got an opening because money’s money even without the special services. He’s getting very good at taking care of bushes and planting seeds for his special clients, after all. He’s got a routine, and it works well.

Monday is always Melissa in the morning. Scott works at Deaton’s office that day, so Stiles goes over and mows the yard before it gets too sunny. Then he goes inside for his bonus. Melissa likes to have him eat her out while she’s spread open on her bed. She runs her fingers through his hair gently and calls him her good boy as she rides his tongue and fingers. Stiles likes to suck on her clit as he uses three fingers on her, teasing her with a fourth until she comes so hard she cries out. Since she’s his Melissa, he always makes sure she comes at least three times. She always resists fucking him, blushing and talking about him being a surrogate son and how wrong it is even as she jerks his dick, but she lets him use her toys on her sometimes while he suckles from her pretty tits.

Monday afternoon is always Helen Whittemore. Her lawn is professionally tended by one of the major landscaping companies, but she likes for Stiles to water her bushes. She’s one of his clients who pays him for watering her house plants to justify his service then gives him a special bonus. Helen likes to suck his dick, eagerly taking it into her throat and gulping around the thickness like she’s got a lot of practice. Considering how uptight David Whittemore is, it’s not a big surprise that she sought Stiles out when she heard about his special lawn services. She always wants him to fuck her face, to make her gag and cry, to force her to take it all as she looks up at him with blown pupils. He always comes on her face and tits because that’s her request, and she makes him fresh lemonade while jerking his spent dick until he’s hard enough to fuck her mouth again

Tuesday mornings are fun. Noshiko Yukimura loves his ass. He’ll cut the grass then spend hours tied face down and spread eagle on her bed while she eats his ass, fucking his hole with her tongue or her fingers or a toy, making him come on her blanket as she fingers his hole. Sometimes, her husband watches. Tied to a chair with his dick hard and leaking as she speaks to him in Japanese and sucks Stiles’ hole until he’s flushed and begging. Then she’ll ride his leg, her wet cunt rubbing back and forth against the back of his leg until she comes with a moan that never fails to make his dick twitch no matter how many times he’s come. She wants to fist him, has mentioned doing it before while working four fingers into his ass, but he hasn’t agreed yet. He isn’t sure if he wants to go that far, but the idea gets him hard, so he’ll probably agree before the end of summer, if only as a parting gift when he closes his business to attend the academy.

Late Tuesday mornings is Mrs. Reyes, who is always a joy to work for. She isn’t actually into anything all that kinky, but she loves sex, so that makes it gratifying regardless of what they do together. She’s been divorced for a few years now, and Stiles is the first guy she’s been fucking on any sort of routine basis. Mrs. Reyes likes to do it when he’s sweaty from mowing, often having him push her against the house in the back yard and eat her out where any neighbor might be able to see if they were peering through the fence. Then she likes for him to fuck her, in the kitchen or living room or anywhere but her bedroom. He supposes that must be her kink, but he’s never much considered it one. He gets off on the idea of someone watching them secretly, and he’s willing to fuck her wherever she wants because she’s got great tits and always has multiple orgasms, which makes him feel good. 

When Erica caught them at it several weeks ago, Stiles started tending to her, too. Erica likes to ride him, moving up and down on his dick, talking filthy in a way that might even make late Wednesday morning client blush. She doesn’t let him touch her as she bounces on his dick, but she touches him, squeezing his sensitive nipples until he’s whining, telling him what a pretty toy he is as she works a dildo into his mouth, making him suck it while she watches. If she isn’t riding his dick, she’s riding his face. Taking what she wants while sucking his dick, her soft hair on his thighs as she sucks him until he’s about to come then stops, making him jerk off for her while she fucks herself on his tongue.

It’s almost a relief that Tuesday evenings are basically a free time. He actually does lawn service for a couple of clients that don’t receive special services or provide him with extra bonuses, though he’s noticed that it looks like Mr. Harris has been jerking off while watching him mow for the last three weeks, so he’s taken to working shirtless and putting on a show because it always means an extra big tip and the satisfaction of knowing his nemesis likely unwillingly got off to thoughts of his sweaty shirtless chest. Stiles likes the confidence that this summer is giving him, enjoys the man he’s becoming now that he’s out of high school and getting sexual experience beyond his wildest imagination.

Late Wednesday mornings are reserved for the Argents. That’s when Allison is out working her part-time job at a kids’ day camp, and her parents are free to enjoy their lawn service. Victoria likes to force him over her knees and spank him until his cheeks are rosy and sore. Her husband always jerks off while watching, his devilish tongue weaving filthy words and dirty thoughts around them as Stiles ruts against Victoria’s thighs. Chris will touch his ass sometimes, spread his cheeks so Victoria can spank his hole, and spank his balls. There’ll be a finger rubbing his hole sometimes that makes him curious, makes him want Chris to touch him there, but Chris never crosses that line, much to Stiles’ chagrin. When his ass is pink and thoroughly spanked, Victoria makes him lick her to orgasm, guiding his head and directing him until she squirts all over his face.

Wednesday evenings are reserved for Mrs. Martin. Natalie Martin, the woman his own father has been dating recently, is addicted to Stiles’ dick. He thinks maybe that’s why she’s sought out his dad in the first place. After all, like son, like father. Stiles doesn’t feel that awkward tending to her garden when his dad hasn’t even admitted to any of the dates yet. Natalie told him about it, wanting him to punish her being such a bad little whore, and he’d fucked her hard while she babbled about how good his dick feels and how much she loved it. Her cunt is tight and always wet, her tits filling his hands nicely as he fucks her doggy style, banging the headboard into her wall because she likes it hard and fast. When his dad finally comes clean, Stiles will terminate the special services because his dad deserves to be happy, and he likes Lydia’s mom.

Thursdays are extra full on his schedule. Ms. Morrell is in the mornings. She lives in an apartment, but she pays him to water her cactus. His bonus from her is always a good hard fuck. Her toys are varied, and she likes to work him hard, starting small then moving up to something wider and longer. There are always scratches on his back when he leaves her, his ass loose and sore, and she makes him come so hard. Recently, she’s been using a double-headed dildo, one buried inside her pretty cunt, and the other in his tight ass. She makes him ride it, watching his dick leak and flop as he moves up and down. She likes his nipples, too, sharing Erica’s fascination with how sensitive they are, biting at them while he’s fucking her dick of the day. Ms. Morell always eats his come, doesn’t want him using condoms or for him to jerk off somewhere else. He’s clean, has been getting tested a lot this summer and never accepts a new special lawn service client without clean results, but it’s still surprising how eagerly she licks his seed off his dick.

Thursday afternoon is Mrs. Greenberg. Her son actually tends to the yard, but she pays Stiles to trim the hedges. His tip from her is always something kinky and surprising. This week, it had been role play again, as Stiles spanked her ass for being a naughty student then made her suck his dick in order to earn an A. She’d had him fuck her ass, which is her favorite because her husband thinks it’s dirty to fuck that way. Stiles loves watching that tiny hole spread open around his thick cock, and he fucks her just as hard as she wants, squeezing her large tits as he takes her from behind. Mrs. Greenberg is planning something new next week, and he’s excited for the doctor-patient role play she insinuated is coming, especially when she mentioned she might have to take his temperature rectally.

By Thursday evening, he’s pretty worn out, but he still keeps his appointment with Mrs. Mahealani because she’s gorgeous, obviously where Danny gets his good looks from. She likes to have him wear panties, silk against his dick, as he eats her pretty cunt. Sometimes, she has stockings for him, too, that she rolls up his legs before she rides his thigh while jerking his dick. Then she _always_ has him fuck her tits. It’s her thing, her kink, and, like all of his special clients, he gives her the full service by enjoying whatever she wants to do. She likes for him to come on her face after fucking tits, then she wants him to lick it up, sucking his own come off her face and chest. He’s run into Danny a few times leaving, and there’s a part of Stiles who almost wants to get caught, wants Danny to demand his special attention just like Erica. Maybe one day he’ll make sure they _do_ get caught. It’ll probably depend on how next Friday goes, if he’s completely honest with himself, which he always tries to be.

Fridays are a particular favorite, even if he knows it’s wrong to have preferred clients. Still, Friday mornings start at the Hale mansion. The Hales have a large yard, and Stiles gets an extra big bonus from Talia when he’s finished mowing every week. She’s beautiful, just like all the Hales, and she likes to make him use his fingers and tongue to get her off first thing. After she’s come once, she sucks his dick, talking about how big it is for an eighteen year old boy, getting off on the fact that he’s the same age as her youngest child, that he graduated with Cora just a couple of months ago. They always fuck after she blows him. She likes it when he goes fast and deep, talking about how her husband watches him mow sometimes, suggests that Joseph join them one day, asks if Stiles has ever been fucked by a man before, and every single week Stiles comes so hard thinking about being caught between her and her hunky husband.

Early Friday afternoon is another Hale. Laura Hale likes him to come mow her yard when her children are at daycare. She’s only been a client for a few weeks, moving back to Beacon Hills after a bad divorce, referred to Stiles for his special customer service skills by her mother. Laura likes it sweet and slow. She’s just as beautiful as her mother, but the divorce has been bad for her. He praises her a lot while he strokes her wet cunt, talks about how lovely she is while he fucks her slow and easy, making her come again and again as she touches his face. Sometimes, he stays around after receiving his bonus. They watch Netflix and eat ice cream naked, talking about his future plans and becoming friends in a way, until she has to leave to pick up her kids.

Friday evenings have normally been an open spot on his schedule, but that’s going to change next week. Fridays are about to become a completely Hale day because he just got off the phone with Derek Hale, who sounds shy and slightly nervous about requesting his lawn service, his voice going super soft when he said his sister told him to be sure to inquire about Stiles’ special services. Stiles knows Derek, of course. Gorgeous, smart, and witty, Derek’s one of the best deputies at the sheriff’s department, and Stiles has had a tiny (huge) crush on him since he started working there three years ago. 

Stiles is already hard just from talking to him on the phone because he knows that Laura must have confided in her brother about Stiles’ special services, which means Derek is knowingly setting up sex with him. If he really doesn’t need his lawn mowed, Stiles thinks he’s going to suggest that Derek keep his money because this is something he’d totally do for free. Of course, that might complicate things, considering that pesky infatuation and future working together thing, but Stiles only has another six weeks or so until autumn will start rolling in, and he starts at the academy in early October, anyway. 

There’s always a chance Derek might not be interested in a non-payment arrangement (dating…dating sounds pretty awesome), especially if he finds out about Stiles’ special service is being provided to his mom as well as his sister, but Stiles doubts Talia is likely to tell Derek about it. There must have been a reason for Laura to tell Derek about Stiles, since his special clients usually come to him via word of mouth from satisfied customers. He knows Derek is single, hasn’t dated anyone since some psycho almost killed his entire family, and maybe that’s why Laura thought Stiles could help her brother. He’ll wait and see how next Friday goes before thinking about it too much, but he’s definitely looking forward to working for this newest addition to his schedule.

As he thinks about how the summer has shaped up, he realizes that he really needs to buy his dad a bacon cheeseburger to thank him for forcing Stiles to go out and be industrious. His dad is so proud of him for working such long hours, too, and Stiles doesn’t even feel guilty about it because he _does_ mow most of the lawns, and sex really is more exhausting than pushing the mower depending on his client. Still, he knows this summer would be a lot less enjoyable if he’d lazed around playing video games the entire time, so he’s glad he listened to his dad’s lecture about being mature and working hard for his money. Stiles grins as he adds Derek Hale to his Friday evening time slot and closes the planner app on his phone. It’s time to meet Scotty for some video games and pizza so he can enjoy his last day off before another strenuous week of physical labor begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://inell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you do happen to read & enjoy, please let me know via comments/kudos!


End file.
